No Longer a Child
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: AlWinry Lemon OneShot Postanime series but does not take movie into account. Just something I think could happen between them.


**NEW AN: This is not new! I put a clean version here because FF was cracking down on lemon fics a few years back when I was writing and I got banned a few times. Sicne they finally gave up and people have been asking for the lemon versions I am re-uploading some of them. Please enjoy!**

AN: I did this because I am one for challenges and Al is beefy looking when he gets his body back. ^^ Yum. Yes odd pairing but I find it cute and if you don't take the movie into account I think it could happen. And just a note there is a slight spoiler in here needed to be explained so if you don't want it then stop now because this is a post-anime fic. Ok the thing is that at the end of the series Ed sacrificed himself and gets sent to the other world to bring Al back because right before that Ed died and Al sacrificed himself to bring Ed back. And when Al came back he had his 10-year-old body and no memories of the last few years. I believe Winry was 15 or 16 at the time (they didn't specify) so I went with 16. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own Full metal alchemist, if so then Al would be allowed to keep all the kitties he wants in a little kitty farm type place! Al and kitties, kawaii! =^^=

No Longer a Child

She turned her face away quickly as he once again caught her staring at him and felt her cheeks stained crimson as she quickly tried to divert her gaze elsewhere. She felt guilty and slightly ashamed. Here she was thinking of one of her best friends since they'd been toddlers like _that_. Then again she might not have such a big problem with it if it weren't for his age…She glanced over to see he had gone back to eating and her grandmother was chatting him up a bit, probably to cover for her. Her grandmother knew her feelings for the younger Elric brother had grown beyond what they should be but she couldn't help herself. It's not like you can help whom you fall in love with. She felt herself blush again before taking a small bite of the mashed potatoes on her plate.

In all seriousness you could say he was only a year younger then her…but that would be a lie. The original Al had only been a year younger then her. But when Ed had gotten his body back, it was that of a ten year old, as where she was sixteen at that point. Six years difference…She may now be 21 and he 15 but it didn't make it any better. She'd been having these thoughts for the last two years. In all seriousness it was _not_ her fault. He'd grown to be almost her height by the time he was twelve and when he grew his hair out and started wearing those tight black cloths over that lithe frame of his by the time he was 13 she couldn't help it. She felt disgusted with herself but the older he got the less guilty she felt. But even if she was 26 and he was 20 she'd still feel like she was taking advantage of a child if she came onto him. She sighed slightly, not enough to draw attention, wondering why life had to be _that _damn complicated. Even as she drifted off into her own little thoughts and daydreams what she failed to realize was she was not the only one sneaking glances at a certain someone and that person was having similar thoughts of their own.

It was later that night as Al lay awake in bed thinking over the one person who invaded his thoughts and dreams…Winry. He'd always had a crush on her, ever since they were kids he and his brother would fight over who would marry her. Those were times of innocence and childish games, but as e grew the crush just seemed to grow as well leaving him baffled as to what to do. When he'd first 'come back' he had no memories of the years he was apparently a soul trapped in a suit of armor. The last thing he remembered was he and his brother studying to try and bring their mother back then 'poof' he was escorted back home by military personnel and found suddenly cute little ten year old Winry to be curvy and bustier then he remembered being a full foot and a half taller. That in no way made his feelings any better. Even as he was training with his sensei and trying to find a way to bring his brother back he could not help the feelings he would get when he was around her every time he came back home. Which is why he developed this certain habit of his.

He quietly picked himself up from his bed and crept to the slightly ajar door to slip through into the darkened house and picked his way down the hall to the bedroom nearest the stairs. He waited outside pushing his ear against the door for a minute or so only to hear silence. He slowly turned the doorknob as silently as he could letting the door slip open without a sound. He slipped inside shutting the door once again without a sound to creep over to the bed set near the window and peered at the figure upon it.

He felt his face flame up and his heart beating furiously through his chest as he gazed upon the figure bathed in the soft moonlight. She was wearing a small white nightgown that would have gone just slightly passed her waist, but from her tossing and turning now rode up to just above her hip exposing her soft blue panties below that stood out against her pale skin. He would do this often, just sneak in while she was sleeping and watch her as she slept before sneaking back to his own room, sometimes though after leaving her room he found he needed to seek 'relief' from himself. Other times he just went to sleep with her content slumbering form in his mind to help him also break passed the barrier of waking into sleep. But tonight something seemed different and he was a bit worried.

Instead of her serene looking face and her soft breathing he noticed her face slightly flushed and her breath coming in soft pants every now and then accentuated by a groan. His throat went dry as he noticed her perk nipples poking out from beneath her nightshirt and the slightly dampened spot making her light blue underwear slightly darker. 'Oh god, she isn't!' "Oh god," came the soft moan. His heart was now seriously out of control as it threatened to leap out of his chest and he felt himself starting to harden as his erection poked against his boxers. 'Oh shit I have to get out of here, I don't care who you are, a guy only has so much self control!' So with that in mind he quickly turned and started for the door when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh Al," she all but moaned. For as fast as it was beating before his heart seemed to stop right there. The first thought in his mind was that she had woken up, but if that was so why would she have said his name like _that_. It was when he turned around and saw she was still asleep he couldn't help that his face now looked like a cherry and that his erection now throbbed painfully. She was dreaming of him…like _that_. He let a smile crawl over his features before it fell again. Even if she was dreaming of him like that he had to remember, she was a woman and he was still to young to even try driving and just because she was having wet dreams about him did not mean it was anything more then some fantasy or lust. He sighed and let his head fall slightly. To have such strong feelings for someone and know that they could never like you like that.

"Al?" This time it was not a moan or a groan but a question and his head instantly shot up to be caught in sleep blue irises as Winry slowly sat up looking at him questioningly, her face still flushed.

"A-ah Winry. S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just had trouble sleeping and was seeing if you were up or not and," he laughed nervously at being caught and knew he had to get out of there and _now_. "Never mind I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just being going now," and with that he turned and made for the door but once again her voice stopped him cold.

"You…heard me…didn't you," she asked softly, no more like timidly, and he really didn't know how to respond. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I know that it's disgusting and that I'm just a friend, I mean I'm practically an older sister to you and to have me thinking like that. I'm sorry Al," she said softly and he somehow found the courage to turn around and saw her looking at the far wall, nowhere near him.

"Winry," he asked though his voice cracked, his throat was still dry as hell. "Why did you dream of me?" He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest and he actually would rather run from the room then find out what she had to say but that part of him was frozen so his body and mouth continued without his permission. She still wouldn't meet his gaze but he saw her face flush a deeper red then before.

"Why do most people dream of others like that?" He tried getting some saliva flowing and opened his mouth to speak again a little less painfully.

"Because they either want them, or they're in love with them," he answered truthfully. His voice echoed loudly in the darkened room and seemed to boom in the silence even though they both knew he barely spoke above a whisper. "So…why did you dream of me?" Once again silence loomed in the room and it took ever ounce of his patience to wait for her answer.

He was waiting for an answer and my mouth just wouldn't move. It was like she was frozen in place and everything around me was flowing but she could do nothing but stare. She finally found enough strength to turn my head towards him and see him fully since she had first awoken to see his retreating back. His face was flushed and gazing at me softly, his eyes overflowing with emotion, he always was the more emotional of the two brothers. Almost empathetic at some points she mused. But it was then she took in his whole form and she looked slightly confused for a minute as she gazed at his tense somewhat sweaty form standing there. It was like his whole body was on pins and needles and his body was slightly flushed and sweaty. It was then she finally took noticed of his boxers and just what was going on with that part of his anatomy and she flushed again. For some reason she felt a bit more hopeful, and maybe a bit more courageous after seeing him, and it was then she was willing to give an answer.

"If I tell you the truth do you promise not to be mad?" He looked up as she finally broke the silence and nodded allowing her to continue. "I love you," she spoke softly but boldly letting him know she knew exactly how she felt and that this was not some light kind of crush. "I have for a while. I know that I'm a lot older then you now and in a lot of people's eyes you're still a child. But I just can't see that in you. You've grown up so much and so fast, and the fact I've known you your whole life, I just don't see you as a child. So I'm sorry if you think that's disgusting, if you don't feel the same I would more then understand and never bring this up again. But you wanted the truth and now you have it, what will you do with it?"

He seriously looked frozen in place, much like she had just a few moments ago. His eyes were slightly glazed and he seemed even tenser then before. She could see some kind of inner conflict going on behind his eyes and then he let his head dip down so she could no longer see his eyes and he finally moved. He walked over slowly and sat next to her on the bed and she felt her body reacting to his closeness but kept herself under control as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"I don't think it's disgusting," he said and she felt her heart jump in her throat hoping he was saying what she thought he was. "A lot of the time I do feel older then I am and after becoming the second youngest person to pass the alchemy exam I've been working and acting like an adult. But," he paused and finally looked up at her and she gasped at the emotions she saw on his face and felt overwhelmed. "When I'm with you I feel like a kid. I don't have a clue what to say or do around you. Sometimes we'll be joking or playing around like when we were younger but then I'll have the urge to hold you…or kiss you…and I don't know what to do with them. I thought you would think I'm disgusting or say it's just a crush and blow it off because I'm younger. But if we both think it's right, can it really be wrong?" He looked so hopeful, like everything he had was riding on what she would say next, as if her decision could crush him or give him new found strength. Even though she felt overjoyed at this new information there was still something in the back of her mind…

"You know, if we do this…people will say things. They may not be the kindest things about you or me, and we won't be able to do much about it." Even as she said this she felt lighter then she had in years at the smile on his face.

"As long as I have you what anyone else says doesn't matter," he said leaning closer.

"Al," she let his name slipped passed her lips as she leaned forward as well letting her eyes drift closed as his lips met hers. His kiss was gentle and even though this was not her first kiss, for her it seemed like it was because it was everything she thought one would be like. She moved closer slowly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer and sighed softly as she felt his arms wrap around her waste pulling her body against his. Her nipples were still hard from early and little jolts of electricity seemed to shoot up her spine as they brushed against him even if he did have a nightshirt on. She was surprised when he took the initiative and nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth letting him delve into her warmth and ran his tongue along hers. She felt her body practically tingling as his mouth continued to dominate her own and she could feel the warmth from her lower abdomen returning as she let her arms fall from his neck to his waist and grab the bottom of his shirt. She pulled away softly, letting a thin line of saliva string between them before she pulled the shirt over his head and her mouth found his neck.

She was amazed at the instant gratification as she heard his sharp intake of breath and the groan that escaped his lips as she licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh leaving slight marks in areas that made him especially vocal before continuing on upwards. She traveled to his ear before taking the lobe in her mouth and suckling before dragging it between her teeth and releasing it earning her a shudder from his form. She loved the noises he was making and felt the urge to hear more of those little gasps and moans she loved so much. Her tongue darted out to lick along the outer rim of his ear before going to the inner edges and delving inside for a second before blowing gently and feeling something near her thigh twitch. It was then she was once again reminded of the erection she noticed earlier and as one hand went under his right arm and let her nails slowly rake down along his back her other hand went to along his side down to his waist and then rubbed the front of his boxers.  
She stopped for a second at the moan he barely bit back as her hand made contact with the sensitive area. She felt herself blush deeply before going back to his neck and letting her hand softly and slowly roam over his erection and felt him thrust his hips a few times as he ached for her touch. By then her ministrations were becoming too much for him as he fell back on the bed and she crawled over his form with one of her hands now going to one of his soft pink nipples and pinching it softly as her mouth once again found his and her hand continued rubbing him through his boxers. It wasn't long before he was writhing beneath her and even she felt the need to take it a bit farther as her body had started feeling neglected. Even though his moans and gasps were making her hot it wasn't the same as the physical contact her body wanted. It was then her hand left his nipple and joined her other at his waist as she pulled his boxers down to his knees and he moved his legs to kick them off.

She sat up just below his waist and looked down at his nude form, his face flushed, his body tense and aching with need as he panted, sweat glistening on his lean body. She let her right hand fall flat on his stomach before slowly dragging it down and along his erection stopping at the tip; she swore she saw his eyes roll in the back of his head for a second. She then slid her finger back up his length to the base before grabbing it fully with her hand and running it up to the tip and back down a few times before she noticed the glistening of pre-cum forming on tip. Though she had never gone this far with anyone before the urge was just too great as she leaned down and licked the liquid off of the tip tasting him fully. It was an odd taste, more like a salty almost buttery taste, but at the same time not all that bad. She once again ran her hand along his length as her head came down and her tongue darted out to lick around the head before taking it in her mouth sucking slightly.

She felt his whole body stiffen as he groaned her name and she felt her face flush and the warmth pooling in her abdomen slowly leaked out making her panties slightly sticky as she let her unoccupied hand reach down into her underwear to touch herself. She moved her hand away from him a bit as she took more of him into her mouth and felt him trying to control his hips even as they moved by their own accord thrusting into her warmth. It was by this time Winry had completely removed her underwear and felt she should stop her ministrations lest their first night end early. It was then she was surprised when he turned the tables and sat up quickly pushing her back on the bed and as soon as she felt his lips on her neck she lost what little control she had and rubbed her clitoris against his erection causing them both to groan as their need was apparent. He let his hands travel to her thighs before going up bringing the night shirt up with it and pulled away from her neck long enough to bring it over her head and toss it aside.

He gazed at her nude form for the first time and thought she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Her hair was fanned around her and slightly disheveled as her chest heaved for breath; her nipples still hard and red like small buds on a tree standing out against her soft lightly tanned skin. Her body firmed and toned from working around machinery since she had been a child, and just lightly tanned from wearing nothing but that tube top all the time while in the sun. He lowered his mouth again, but this time his target was one of her soft mounds as he took her nipple softly in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and enjoying the gasp he heard. His other hand cupped her other breast, pinching her other nipple between his middle and index finger while his thumb rubbed it softly. He felt her hips rub against his erection and while gasping bit her nipple slightly but this only seemed to help him more. He felt her wet clitoris rubbing against his erection and he had only a shred of anything holding him back from just taking her then and there and to instinctively thrust into the wet heat. But he wanted to know for sure before I went that far. Even though at this point it would be physically painful to stop if she seriously told him to he would. It was then his mouth made its way back to her neck nibbling his way up to her ear and lightly biting on her lobe before whispering. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She pulled back immediately and he thought he did something wrong and was beginning to regret saying anything. She seriously looked pissed.

"Alphonse Elric, if you even think of stopping your blood will be on my wrench by the end of the night," she hissed. The fear he had on his face was gone and replaced with a smile as he chuckled lightly at the pissed look on his face and instead positioned himself at her entrance. It was then he noticed how nervous she looked, and it occurred to him. 'She couldn't be…not at this age.' She noticed his look of concern and tried to sooth him.

"Don't worry, I heard it only hurts for a second." His eyes were as big as saucers now. At the age of 21 in all of her busting beautiful glory, she was still a virgin. He seriously wanted to ask how that was possible but knew it would kill the mood as well as the fact that she now looked nervous he thought he should just try and focus. He leaned over to take her mouth with his before he plunged in breaking her barrier. He felt her body shudder and tighten and though he knew she was in pain he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He waited for a minute before removing his mouth from hers and once again going back to her neck waiting for her body to loosen up before he dare continue. It seemed like a few minutes had gone by before he felt her shoulders sag slightly and took it as a sign as he slowly pulled back and thrust back into her groaning louder as he set a slow but steady pace.

Even as he felt surrounded by bliss his eyes continued going back to her face to check for any signs of either pain or pleasure. He was getting slightly worried before he heard a shallow moan escape her lips and felt relieved as he held onto her hips and brought them up to meet his thrust. Even as he did this and buried himself as deep as he could within her she wrapped her legs around him trying to bring him even deeper inside of her. He felt the ecstasy inside him continuing to build almost as if it could build for eternity giving him unknown bliss. But it was when his mind was foggy with these thoughts he noticed her warmth disappear and as he opened his eyes he saw the ceiling as he was pushed onto his back. He then felt her legs on either side of his waist as she positioned him and slid him inside of her sitting down fully and they both groaned in ecstasy as she slid her body forward and started a rapid and jerky rhythm that Al soon caught onto and as she came down on him he would thrust up to meet her.

The bed started to creak as sweat dripped along their bodies and their moans and panting became louder. Soon the moans turned into shouts and their panting became breathless whispers of the others name as they came closer and closer to oblivion. He reached up and grabbed her hips pulling them down even harder as he thrust up to meet her when he felt her body go rigid as her muscles clamped around him. "Oh god, Al please harder," she begged as her orgasm ripped through her body. He thrust even faster into her tight passageway being pushed over the edge himself.

"Winry!" He grabbed onto her hips and thrusted a few more times as he came into her, and felt her tight muscles milking him dry as they both sat there panting. Almost as soon as her orgasm was over leaving her with that light headed content feeling she lost all strength and fell over on top of Al panting and feeling like even if it was the middle of winter and she walked outside naked she wouldn't be able to cool off. She let her head rest on his chest and listen to the slowing of his heart before she slowly pushed herself up and got off of him and instead rolled to the side curling up around him, her head once again on his chest. Once her breathing was once again under control she finally decided to say something.

"You know Al I said I love you. But I don't really remember you saying anything." She was teasing but he actually felt kind of bad.

"O-of course I love you," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "You're everything to me," he said and she could sense the guilt in his voice.

"I was just joking. I know you love me, I just wanted to hear it," she said with a smile.

"You're so mean," he whined as his eyelids started to droop and he felt her pull the light blanket up over their two bodies that finally cooled down slightly.

"Stop being a kid," she said with a smirk on her lips as she also drifted off to sleep more content then she'd been in years.

AN: And it is done! It is created! The first and only (that I know of) Al and Winry lemon! Mwhahahaha~! Yes you may now run in fear of me. I know that a lot of you are like so what about age, and I agree. But the thing is I think it's just that he's still under 16 and stuff and she'd liked him since he was 13 so that can kind of mess with you and people do look down on it. Damn you people, don't mess with love! Anyway, good? Bad? Kill it? I was thinking of doing a three way with both brothers and her, what do you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
